Assumed
by darkxjune
Summary: Silahkan berasumsi. Mengira-ngira. Tapi hingga akhirnya tiba, kau mungkin takkan pernah tahu siapa yang berpura-pura. Kau kah? Atau aku? Atau justru kita yang sedang saling menipu?/btsvelvet/JungRi
1. 00

Assumed (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Drama-Romance

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yerim

Jungkook, Yeri, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Jungkook hampir tertidur di dalam bus saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Sambil mengerang kesal, pemuda 18 tahun itu menoleh dan menemukan sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?."

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya lalu menatap sekeliling. Masih ada banyak kursi kosong di dalam bus itu, tapi gadis ini memilih mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Jungkook ingin meneriakkan kata tidak di hadapan gadis itu, namun akal sehatnya masih berjalan. Dia tentu saja tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian sekalipun bus itu cukup sepi.

Seolah mengerti gurat kesal di wajah Jungkook, gadis itu buru-buru menambahkan.

"Kita satu sekolah. Jadi kurasa lebih baik kalau kita bisa mengobrol."

Yang diajak bicara hanya memandang sekilas sang gadis dari atas hingga bawah dan menemukan seragam yang sama dengan seragam gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Jungkook hanya menggumamkan kata terserahmu yang berhasil mengembangkan senyum di bibir tipis gadis itu, sejujurnya kakinya sudah cukup pegal akibat terus berdiri tadi, lagipula gerakan bus membuat tubuhnya oleng kesana-kemari.

Ketika gadis itu telah duduk di sampingnya, Jungkook mengira dia dapat meneruskan tidurnya yang tertunda. Moodnya sedang buruk hari ini. Dan Jungkook tidak ingin menambah skala keburukan moodnya hari ini. Sayangnya gadis itu seperti ingin mengganggu Jungkook lebih jauh lagi dengan menyodorkan tangannya.

"Namaku Kim Yerim dari kelas 10-1. Aku baru pindah rumah, dan kurasa kita searah."

Senyum manis masih setia bertengger di bibir gadis itu, Yerim, namun Jungkook seolah tak berminat menerima jabat tangan Yerim dan memilih menyandarkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Bukannya tersinggung, Yerim justru terkekeh singkat.

"Kau tak perlu memperkenalkan dirimu. Aku tahu kok. Jeon Jungkook dari kelas 11-3, bukan?."

Jungkook tak menjawab dan memilih menyamankan posisinya sambil berharap gadis di sampingnya berhenti bicara panjang lebar. Pada akhirnya Yerim berhenti berbicara dan hanya bersenandung rendah. Entah karena rasa kantuknya yang teramat atau senandung lembut Yerim, Jungkook berhasil tertidur.

"Oh ya, haruskah aku memanggilmu kak?."

Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Jungkook dengar sebelum Jungkook benar-benar tertidur.

TBC

A/n: Publish dengan persiapan mental atas berbagai macam hujatan. Thx


	2. 01

Assumed (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Drama-Romance

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yerim

Other cast: Kim Yugyeom, Jung Jaehyun, Kim Mingyu, Bambam

Jungkook, Yeri, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Bel istirahat adalah salah satu suara idaman para murid selain bel pulang sekolah ataupun pengumuman jam kosong. Belum satu menit terlewati dari dering bel dan ruang-ruang kelas mendadak sepi, sementara kantin berubah ramai seperti sedang diadakannya festival sekolah. Jungkook dan teman-temannya adalah salah satu pemeran penting dalam meriahnya suasanya kantin.

Selain karena mereka merupakan pengacau kelas kakap di sekolah mereka, mereka juga merupakan sekumpulan _most wanted boyfriend_ bagi hampir seluruh siswi di tempat yang sama. Ada Yugyeom yang begitu _calm_ dan lemah lembut, Jaehyun sang kapten basket yang selalu tampil _cool_ , Mingyu yang punya senyum semanis gulali, Bambam si berisik namun berhati hangat dan punya selera humor yang bagus, dan jangan lupakan Jungkook selalu punya tatapan maut yang bisa memikat gadis-gadis dalam sekali lirik.

Sayang sekali tatapan maut Jungkook kali ini merupakan tatapan maut dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Setiap ada yang mengganggunya sedikit saja, pemuda itu akan memberikan tatapan tajam nan mematikan andalannya, bahkan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri, yang tentu saja tidak mempan.

"Hei Kook, kau kenapa sih? PMS?." Seru Bambam asal yang membawa gelak tawa bagi Mingyu.

Jungkook hanya melirik Bambam dan Mingyu lalu melanjutkan mengunyah makan siangnya sementara Yugyeom dan Jaehyun hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka sambil terkekeh menyaksikan interaksi tiga manusia itu.

"Eunha memutuskanku seminggu yang lalu." Jungkook akhirnya buka mulut.

Untuk sejenak keempatnya terdiam, hingga tiba-tiba tawa Bambam dan Mingyu kembali meledak menggegerkan seisi kantin sekolah, sambil terus berujar 'sukurin', 'rasakan kau', 'sudah sepantasnya' dan lain sebagainya. Sementara Yugyeom menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook dan Jaehyun hanya terkekeh ringan menatap Jungkook yang semakin mendung.

Mereka benar-benar tahu caranya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa-siswi di kantin tanpa harus berusaha keras.

...

"Memangnya apa alasan Eunha memutuskanmu?." Jungkook kini sedang berada ruang latihan band bersama Mingyu, keduanya adalah anggota inti _club_ Band di sekolah mereka.

"Katanya aku hobi _flirting_." Dan jawaban Jungkook sukses menghadirkan tawa bagi Mingyu yang tengah sibuk dengan gitar listrik di tangannya.

"Kurasa Eunha cukup cerdas untuk bisa tahu hal itu dalam waktu kurang dari dua bulan." Mingyu masih tertawa sambil meletakkan gitar listrik ke tempatnya sementara Jungkook mendecih sebal.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, lebih baik Eunha dengaku saja daripada stress menjadi kekasihmu." Jungkook hampir melempar Mingyu dengan stik drum yang ada di samping tubuhnya jika saja pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak segera berlari keluar dari ruang latihan sambil berteriak.

"Jangan lupa kunci ruangannya jika kau tidak ingin diomeli kak Yoongi."

Jungkook kembali mendecih dan mulai membereskan perlengkapannya untuk kemudian keluar dari ruang latihan dan menguncinya. Membiarkan perasaannya yang masih kacau dibawanya kembali ke rumah. Mungkin tidur dapat memperbaiki perasaannya hari ini.

TBC

A/n: ini absurd, tapi tetep diupdate wkwk


	3. 02

Assumed (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Drama-Romance

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yerim

Other cast: Jung Eunha

Jungkook, Yeri, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Eunha, gadis cantik dari sekolah khusus putri di dekat rumah Jungkook. Pemuda itu hanya sesekali melihat Eunha saat gadis itu keluar dari asrama di akhir pekan atau saat gadis itu pergi bersama berapa temannya ke taman di dekat sekolah mereka. Namun Jungkook sudah tertarik dengan gadis berambut pendek itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di depan gerbang sekolah Eunha saat gadis itu hendak mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal di asrama.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pesona Jungkook berhasil membuat Eunha luluh dan menerima Jungkook menjadi kekasihnya. Hingga satu minggu yang lalu, saat Eunha tiba-tiba memutuskannya dengan alasan Jungkook terlalu sering tebar pesona dan menghoda gadia-gadis lain. Dan sejak saat itu, Jungkook tak lagi bisa menemui Eunha.

Eunha memang bukan gadis pertama bagi Jungkook. Dia bahkan lupa sudah berapa banyak mantan kekasihnya yang hanya mampu bertahan paling lama satu bulan dengannya. Tapi Eunha merupakan pengecualian. Bagi Jungkook, Eunha berbeda dengan gadis-gadis sebelumnya yang membuatnya merasa terganggu. Eunha mampu membuat Jungkook nyaman berada di sekitarnya.

Sayangnya Jungkook bukan tipe pemuda yang bisa terlalu lama di diamkan. Eunha dan kesibukannya di sekolah dan asrama menyebabkan intensitas pertemuannya dengan Jungkook begitu minim. Selain itu, Jungkook tak bisa menahan godaan untuk menjahili gadis-gadis di sekitarnya. Dan Eunha semakin lama semakim risih dengan tingkah laku Jungkook yang bahkan berani menggoda teman-teman Eunha di depan mata Eunha sendiri.

Puncaknya adalah sepuluh hari sebelum dua bulan masa pacaran mereka. Eunha memutuskan Jungkook dan berharap tak lagi bertemu dengan Jungkook. Sengaja ataupun tak sengaja.

Dan itu adalah hari terakhir pertemuannya dengan Eunha.

...

"Selamat pagi kak Jungkook."

Sapaan ceria membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook tentang Eunha. Jungkook mendecih dan menoleh hanya untuk menemukan gadis yang sama dengan kemarin sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil membenarkan letak tas di pangkuannya.

"Memangnya aku memperbolehkanmu duduk di sampingku?." Jungkook mendesis.

"Emm, tidak sih. Tapi apa salahnya duduk denganku? Aku tidak punya penyakit menular kok."

Dan Jungkook yang terlalu malas untuk berdebat memilih untuk menatap pemandangan di luar jendela bus. Membiarkan Yerim mengoceh entah tentang apa di sampingnya.

Jungkook hanya berharap tidak perlu bertemu gadis ini di lingkungan sekolah.

...

Jungkook hampir melakukan selebrasi saat dia tak menemukan Yerim seharian ini. Namun selebrasinya harus dibatalkan saat sosok Yerim tengah tersenyum kepadanya di halte dekat sekolah mereka.

"Hai kak."

"Ck."

Yerim lagi-lagi tak terganggu dengan respon negatif dari Jungkook. Gadis itu menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Meminta Jungkook duduk melalui bahasa isyarat. Meskipun dengan gerakan malas, Jungkook pada akhirnya mendaratkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yerim.

"Busnya baru akan datang lima belas menit lagi. Lebih baik kau duduk daripada kakimu pegal nanti."

"Aku sudah tahu." Jawab Jungkook ketus dan Yerim tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, tentu saja kau tahu. Kau kan cerdas." Jungkook tak lagi membalas. Membiarkan hening menyelimuti mereka.

Hampir lima belas menit mereka terkubur dalam kebisuan. Hanya gumaman rendah yang berasal dari mulut Yerim yang sedikit memberi warna pada sore mereka. Hingga bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Jungkook ingin mengatakan pada Yerim untum tidak duduk di sebelahnya, namun suasana penuh di dalam bus mengkhianatinya.

"Jam pulang kantor sialan."

Pada akhirnya Jungkook kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis berambut panjang itu. Tak ada percakapan yang berarti. Jungkook sibuk mengumpati kesialannya hingga harua dua kali bertu dengan Yerim, sementara Yerim sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil terus tersenyum.

TBC

A/n: masih berusaha agar tiap chap lebih panjang tapi gagal wkwk


	4. 03

Assumed (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Drama-Romance

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yerim

Other cast: Kim Yugyeom, Bambam, Kim Mingyu, Jung Jaehyun

Jungkook, Yeri, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Sebuah goyangan halus di lengannya membangunkan Jungkook dari tidurnya. Jungkook tertidur dengan pulasnya di dalam bus. Salahkan Mingyu yang menelantarkan tugas kelompok mereka hingga akhirnya Jungkook harus begadang semalaman demi memyelamatkan telinga mereka dari amukan Pak Kang, guru sejarah korea mereka yang begitu menakutkan dengan kumis tebalnya.

"Kak, kita sudah hampir sampai di sekolah."

Suara lembut itu menyapa indra pendengaran Jungkook. Pemuda itu sudah hafal dengan sosok pemilik suara yang terus menempelinya di perjalanan menuju dan terkadang pulang dari sekolah selama empat hari lamanya.

Jungkook sedang sedikit meregangkam ototnya saat kekehan halus terdengar dari samping. Melalui tatapannya Jungkook seolah bertanya 'kenapa kau tertawa'

"Itu, di bibirmu." Dan Jungkook segera mengelap sisi-sisi bibirnya.

Segera saja tawa Yerim meledak hingga memegangi perutnya. Jungkook demgan separuh kesal dan separuh penasaran mendesis ke arah Yerim.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?."

"Kau lucu sekali kak. Aku hanya bercanda. Tidak ada apa pun di bibirmu." Jawaban Yerim membuat Jungkook memicing.

"Kau..."

Menyadari suasananya sudah mulai berbahaya, Yerim mulai panik. Untung saja bus sampai di halte sekolah mereka tepat pada waktunya. Menyelamatkan Yerim dari amukan Jungkook.

"Oh, kita sudah sampai. Aku duluan ya kak."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook, Yerim segera berlari turun dengan cepat hingga mendapat teguram dari sang supir bus. Disusul oleh Jungkook yang berjalan santai sambil mengumpat tak jelas.

"Hey nak. Katakan pada kekasihmu untuk berhati-hati. Tidak baik berlari-."

"Dia bukan kekasihku!." Potomg Jungkook kesal sekaligus malu. Membuatnya mempercepat langkah menuju sekolah.

...

Bambam melempar buku matematika Jungkook ke meja pemuda itu membuat sang pemilik terperanjat dan bangun dari tidurnya. Hanya beberapa detik, Jungkook kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya, berniat tidur kembali selagi waktu istirahat masih tersisa mengacuhkan perutnya yang kelaparan. Baginya sekarang tidur lebih utama dibanding makan.

"Hey, Jeon Jungkook. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis." Mingyu menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook guna membangunkan pemuda itu.

Jungkook mendecih untuk kemudian menunjuk Mingyu dengan telunjuknya.

"Memangnya kau pikir karena siapa aku begadang semalaman, hah!?."

Jawaban Jungkook membuat Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan tugas itu hingga Jungkooklah yang harus menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Sendirian. Semalaman.

"Sekarang jangan berisik. Biarkan aku tidur."

Saat Jungkook hampir menelungkupkan kepalanya kembali, seseorang melemparkan bungkusan kepadanya. Hampir saja memaki siapapun yang kembali menggagalkan rencananya untuk tidur.

"Berhentilah marah-marah. Sekarang makan saja roti itu. Aku tahu perutmu keroncongan." Yugyeom, tersangka pelempar bungkusan, tersenyum ke arah Jungkook.

"Untukku mana Gyeom? Aku juga lapar." Mingyu masang wajah memelas ke arah Yugyeom.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Yugyeom singkat.

"Anggap saja itu hukuman karena telah membuatku begadang semalaman." Dan tawa Bambam serta kekehan Jaehyun pun lepas kala mendengar kalimat dari Jungkook.

"Hey Ming, kau tahu kan orang yang kurang tidur itu memiliki emosi yang buruk, begitu pula orang yang sedang kelaparan. Dan sekarang seseorang dengan waktu tidur kurang dan perut keroncongan akibat ulahmu sedang berada di hadapanmu." Jaehyun menjeda kalimatnya sebelum memasang senyum miring dan berbisik ke arah Mingyu.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan selamat sampai seminggu ke depan." Hanya satu kalimat dan sebuah tatapan dari Jungkook berhasil membuat Mingyu kabur dari tempat itu secepat kilat. Keempatnya hanya tertawa kecil di tempat mereka.

"Jangan lupa datang ke pertandingan basket lusa." Yugyeom menepuk bahu Jungkook yang sudah menghabiskan roti darinya. Yang diajak bicara hanya memberi tanda ok melalui tangannya, karena mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah roti.

"Sudah ya, kami kembali ke kelas dulu." Bambam dan Jaehyun mendahului, disusul Yugyeom yang sedetik kemudian kembali menoleh.

"Dan jangan terlalu keras pada Mingyu. Kurasa dia benar-benar takut padamu."

Jungkook terkekeh sambil berujar "Aku tidak janji kalau itu." yang juga dibalas tawa pelan oleh Yugyeom, Jaehyun, dan Bambam.

Dan benar saja, saat Mingyu kembali Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya terus merasa bersalah dengan mengungkit tugas mereka.

...

Jungkook benar-benar menikmati hari ini karena berhasil mengerjai Mingyu. Moodnya menjadi lebih baik setelah membuat Mingyu begitu terpuruk. Membalas dendam terkadang memang menyenangkan.

Saat Jungkook sedang tersenyum di dalam bus sambil mengingat Mingyu yang terus-menerus meminta maaf padanya, tiba-tiba matanya bertemu dengan Yerim. Dan seketika itu senyumnya luntur.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Yerim mendekati kursi milik Jungkook dan duduk di sampingnya. Jungkook pun segera memalingkam wajahnya menuju keluar jendela. Hening cukup lama hingga sebuah goyangan ringam terasa di lengan kirinya. Jungkook tahu, Yerim sedang meminta perhatiannya.

"Kak Jungkook masih marah padaku karena kejadian tadi pagi?."

Tidak ada jawaban. Jungkook hanya mendengus sebagai balasan.

"Aku sungguh hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku."

"Hmm." Yerim berhenti mengganggu Jungkook hingga di halte tujuannya.

Seharusnya Jungkook merasa senang. Namun entah mengapa rasanya berbeda saat Yerim tak lagi mengganggunya. Jungkook bahkan masih memperhatikan Yerim yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan halte tujuannya.

TBC

A/n: not in a good mood hhh


	5. 04

Assumed (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Drama-Romance

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yerim

Other cast: Kim Yugyeom, Bambam, Kim Mingyu, Jung Jaehyun

Jungkook, Yeri, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Jungkook berdehem. Mencoba memecah keheningan yang terasa menyebalkan diatara dirinya dan Yerim. Sayangnya gadis itu tengah menutup telinganya dengan _earphone_ , sehingga tanda kecil dari Jungkook pun luput dari pendengarannya. Jungkook menepul dahinya saat sadar Yerim takkan merespon. Pada akhirnya Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk menepuk bahu gadis yang sudah menjadi teman duduknya di bis menuju sekolah.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut. Matanya membola lucu lalu mengedip cepat. Jungkook tak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh melihat reaksi Yerim.

Jungkook berdehem kembali. Memilih kata-kata yang tidak akan terdengar norak namun tetap menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah tidak marah akan tindakan Yerim dua hari yang lalu. Ciri khas pemuda yang ingin selalu tampil keren.

"Aku sudah tidak marah kok."

Jungkook mengutuk mulutnya yang seenaknya mengeluarkan kata-kata. Karena bagi Jungkook, kalimat barusan terdengar amat norak.

Namun sepertinya tidak bagi Yerim. Karena gadis itu kini menampakkan senyumnya dengan mata yang berbinar sambil terus bertanya "Benarkah?." hingga rasanya Jungkook lelah mengangguk untuk Yerim.

Jungkook bisa melihat raut kelegaan di wajah gadis di sampingnya. Membuat Jungkook tak mampu menahan senyumnya. Pemuda itu kembali berdehem demi kembali menarik perhatian Yerim karena yang ingin dia katakan bukan hanya itu.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Jungkook menghela nafas sejenak, sedangkan Yerim menaruh atensinya penuh kepada Jungkook.

"Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu di sekolah? Padahal kau sudah hampir seminggu berangkat bersamaku di bus." Yerim tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Aku takut mengganggumu. Reaksimu di bus membuatku ragu untuk menyapamu di sekolah." Jungkook mengangguk setengah tak enak hati.

'Apakah gadis ini berusaha menghindariku di sekolah?.' Batinnya.

"Tapi aku tidak menghindarimu kok." Jungkook terkesiap. Kaget dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Yerim yang sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Mungkin kakak saja yang kurang memperhatikan sekitar." Tambah Yerim sebelum memasukkan _earphone_ dan ponselnya ke dalam tas karena halte sekolah mereka sudah tampak.

Namun sepertinya Jungkook masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, hingga tak menyadari bus yang telah berhenti. Yerim bahkan harus memanggilnya sebanyak dua kali untuk mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

 _Mungkin kakak saja yang kurang memperhatikan sekitar._

Apa mungkim selama ini kau ada di sekitarku?

...

Gedung olahraga sekolah Jungkook sore ini tampak lebih ramai dibanding biasanya. Hari ini ada pertandingan persahabatan antara tim basket sekolah Jungkook dengan tim basket dari sekolah sebelah. Jungkook berniat menikmati pertandingan ini karena Jaehyun dan Yugyeom turut andil menjadi pemain inti, sayangnya teriakan norak dari Bambam dan Mingyu membuat komsentrasinya terpecah. Tak tahan, Jungkook pun menarik kedua sahabatnya dan meminta mereka untuk lebih tenang.

Di tengah-tengah pertandingan, Jungkook tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Yerim pagi tadi. Apakah benar dia tidak sepeka itu dengan keadaan sekitarnya?

"Bam, tau Yerim?."

"Kim Yerim dari kelas 10-1?." Jungkook terkejut. Ternyata Bambam mengenal gadis itu juga. Keterkejutan membuat Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya?." Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Dia anak _club_ Teater juga." Jungkook hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Kenapa Kook? Kau menyukainya ya?." Goda Bambam sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak menyukainya. Hanya penasaran."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa juga bila kau menyukainya. Dia itu kan-"

PRIIITT

Peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir memutus kalimat Bambam. Dan saat dilihatnya skor di papan yang menunjukkan kemenangan sekolahnya, Bambam dan Mingyu segera berpelukan sambil menyeret Jungkook ke tengah-tengah pelukan mereka, membuat Jungkook hampir mati kehabisan nafas karena pelukan yang teramat erat.

"Ayolah, ini kan hanya pertandingan persahabatan." Kata Jungkook begitu berhasil keluar dari kungkungan Mingyu dan Bambam.

"Namanya pertandingan, tetap saja pertandingan." Kilah Mingyu sambil menyeret Jungkook menuju Jaehyun dan tengah melakukan tos bersama anggota tim basket lainnya.

"Bagaimana pertadingannya?." Yugyeom segera bertanya begitu melihat ketiga sahabatnya berjalan menghampiri dirinya dan Jaehyun.

"Tontonan yang menyenangkan." Ucap Mingyu.

"Kalau penampilan kami?." Kini Jaehyun yang bertanya.

"Luar biasa." Jawab Bambam sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya diikuti Jungkook dan Mingyu.

Kelimanya larut dalam obrolan yang menyenangkan. Jungkook bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa Bambam belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya tadi.

TBC

A/n: publish pagi, soalnya ntar siang ada ujian. Ujian hidup wkwk. Gak deng, mid-test nih doakan ya huhuhu. Btw, terima kasih kepada **neooooo** atas review-review cantiknya yang bikin saya semangat lanjutin cerita ini lvyuuu


	6. 05

Assumed (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Drama-Romance

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yerim

Jungkook, Yeri, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Jungkook sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya saat melihat seorang gadis berjalan dengan cukup kesusahan karena tumpukan buku di tangannya. Jungkook mengenal gadis itu dengan baik. Gadis teman duduknya di bus, Kim Yerim.

'Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga.'

"H-hey!-" Yerim hampir berteriak saat seseorang mengambil tumpukan buku di tangannya. Namun wajah kesalnya berubah terkejut saat menemukan Jungkook dihadapannya sedang tersenyum.

"Kak Jungkook."

"Ini mau dibawa kemana?."

"Perpustakaan."

Kaduanya berjalan menuju perpustakaan dalam hening. Saat sudah sampai, Yerim dan Jungkook meletakkan buku-buku itu di salah satu meja.

"Terima kasih kak." Jungkook hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kelas?." Jungkook bertanya saat Yerim mulai memilah buku.

"Kelasku sedang jam kosong. Kami mendapat tugas mereview buku." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku yang tadi mereka bawa.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa?."

"Menata buku."

"Bukankah ada petugas yang bisa melakukannya?."

Yerim mengangkat bahunya sebelum berujar "Hanya ingin saja." sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan rak buku di perpustakaan.

"Ku bantu." Jungkook mulai mengambil beberapa buku yang ternyata adalah novel-novel klasik lalu mulai menatanya di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Apa kau tidak ada kelas?."

"Tak apa. Aku ini cerdas, kehilangan satu jam pelajaran tidak akan menjadi masalah buatku."

Yerim menggumamkan kata sombong dengan nada main-main sambil mencebikkan bibirnya dan melirik Jungkook. Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan seraya tetap menata buku-buku ditangannya.

"Lagipula sebentar lagi bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku terlalu malas kembali ke kelas hanya untuk menjemput Mingyu dan membawanya ke kantin."

Yerim mengangguk-angguk paham. Jarang dari kelas Jungkook menuju kantin memang lebih jauh dibanding jarak kantin dari perpustakaan. Mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dalam hening hingga bel istirahat berbunyi dan Jungkook meninggalkan Yerim yang masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku.

...

Jungkook kini tak lagi merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Yerim di bus yang sama dengannya. Pemuda itu justru sibuk mengajak Yerim mengobrol beberapa hal tentang sekolah mereka.

Jungkook baru tahu bahwa Yerim merupakan siswi pindahan. Dan hari pertama pertemuan mereka bukanlah hari pertama Yerim di sekolah mereka, karena sebelumnya Yerim masih diantar jemput sebelum hafal dengan area sekitar rumah dan sekolahnya.

"Jadi kau sudah berada di sekolah sejak sebulan yang lalu?." Ini adalah hari keduabelas mereka pulang bersama. Yerim hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dengan anggukan dan Jungkook hanya membalas dengan kata oh sambil mengangguk-angguk paham.

Keterkejutan Jungkook tak berhenti sampai disitu. Yerim mengatakan dia sudah tahu Jungkook dari awal. Dia tahu Jungkook berada di kelas apa, dia tahu bahwa Jungkook dan kawan-kawannya sangat suka menghabiskan makan siang di pojok kantin, Yerim bahkan tahu bahwa Jungkook bisa tertidur di mata pelajaran sejarah korea bahkan bila Pak Kang yang garang yang mengajar.

"Kau _stalker_ ya?." Jungkook memicing sementara Yerim tertawa.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, kau hanya kurang memperhatikan sekitarmu."

Sayangnya obrolan mereka harus terputus karena Yerim sudah sampai di tujuannya. Gadis itu mengucapkan sampai ketemu besok sebelum meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Saat Yerim sudah berada di luar bus, Jungkook memadang keluar jendela dan menemukan gadis itu melambai sambil tersenyum cerah seperti saat pertama kali mereka pulang bersama.

Dan kali ini, Jungkook membalas lambaian tangan Yerim.

TBC

A/n: hahaha kelupaan kalo mau update cerita ini. Hehe maafkan ya, keasikan nonton weekly idol tadi hehehe. Mana pendek lagi hehe


	7. 06

Assumed (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Drama-Romance

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yerim

Other cast: Jung Eunha

Jungkook, Yeri, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Jungkook tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Pagi tadi sebelum turun dari bus, pemuda itu meminta nomor telpon Yerim yang dengan senang hati diberikan gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Dan kini Jungkook sedang kebingungan apa pesan yang akan dikirimkannya kepada Yerim.

Sabtu besok keluarlah denganku [delete]

Aku ingin pergi ke taman denganmu [delete]

Mau jalan-jalan denganku? [delete]

Kim Yerim

Akhir pekan ini kau sibuk?

Aku ada latihan di club Teater

Kenapa kak?

Jungkook menepuk dahinya. Dia lupa bahwa Yerim adalah anggota club Teater yang jadwal latihan rutinnya adalah akhir pekan. Jungkook semakin pusing. Lalu dia ingat bahwa Yerim menyukai buku.

Kim Yerim

Aku hanya ingin mencari teman untuk mencari buku

Ada apa dengan sahabat-sahabatmu?

Apa kau bisa membayangkan lima pemuda berisik di satu toko buku kecil?

Kurasa kami akan ditendang keluar lima menit setelah kami masuk

Hahaha. Kurasa kau ada benarnya

Tapi maaf, kalau akhir pekan aku tidak bisa

Kalau lusa sepulang sekolah bagaimana?

Apa kau tidak ada latihan Band?

Tidak. Latihanku hari ini dan besok

Jadi, bagaimana?

Baiklah. Lusa sepulang sekolah

Jungkook tersenyum tanpa sadar. Saat Mingyu menepuk pundaknya, pemuda itu buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana sambil berdoa Mingyu tidak memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Kak Yoongi sudah datang. Kita akan mulai latihan."

Setelah melihat anggukan Jungkook, Mingyu segera masuk ke ruang latihan meninggalkan Jungkook yang menghembuskan nafas lega. Ada untungnya juga Mingyu memiliki kadar kepekaan yang rendah.

...

"Kak Jungkook." Sang pemilik nama segera menoleh dan menemukan Yerim berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Maaf, aku ada jadwal piket hari ini."

"Tak apa. Busnya juga baru akan datang lima menit lagi." Ujar Jungkook seraya menatap jam di tangannya.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?." Tanya Yerim saat tubuhnya sudah didudukkan di salah satu kursi halte, sementara Jungkook menyandarkam tubuhnya pada tiang penunjuk jadwal kedatangan bus.

"Toko buku kecil dekat rumahku. Tak apa kan?." Yerim mengangguk kemudian berseru senang saat bus yang mereka nanti telah tampak.

...

"Sebenarnya kau ingin beli buku apa sih kak?."

"Tidak tahu. Karena itu aku mengajakmu. Kurasa kau lebih paham tentang buku dibanding aku." Yerim menghela nafas lelah. Di tangannya sudah ada dua buah novel, sementara Jungkook masih asik memilah-milah buku.

"Kau mau beli novel itu?." Tiba-tiba Jungkook melirik buku di tangan Yerim setelah menemukan komik seri terbaru. Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Bukankah dua novel itu bercerita tentang pembunuhan dan psikopat?." Yerim kembali mengangguk, kali ini sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Kenapa? Aneh ya?."

Jungkook tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab "Tidak. Tidak aneh. Hanya unik." lalu mbawa Yerim menuju kasir. Awalnya Jungkook ingin membelikan novel yang dipilih Yerim juga, tapi gadis itu dengan keras kepalanya mengatakan akan membayar sendiri. Pada akhirnya Jungkooklah yang mengalah.

"Mau langsung pulang?." Pertanyaan Jungkook mendapat gelengan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman dulu. Bolehkah?." Kali ini Jungkook yang memberikan anggukan sebagai jawabannya.

Mereka hanya membahas beberapa hal tidak penting di sekolah mereka seperti kenapa kumis Pak Kang tampak seperti ulat bulu atapun tentang ruang penyimpanan bola basket yang penuh sampah kaleng minuman karena sering dijadikan tempat membolos beberapa siswa laki-laki. Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika menemukan penjual es krim. Jungkook berlari untuk membeli dia es krim untuknya dan Yerim.

"Untukmu." Sebelum menerima es krim dari Jungkook, Yerim sibuk mencari dompet di tasnya.

"Aku yang belikan. Dan kali ini tidak ada penolakan." Jungkook beeujar mutlak sambil meletakkan salah satu cone es krim di tangan Yerim. Gadis itu hanya tertawa sambil berujar baiklah berulang kali.

Saat tengah asik mengobrol dengan Yerim, Jungkook melihat sekelebat orang yang begitu dikenalnya, Eunha. Gadis itu sedang antri membeli es krim bersama teman asramanya, Umji. Saat Eunha menoleh ke arah Jungkook, pemuda itu segera mengalihkan atensinya sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak sempit Yerim yang tentu saja membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Kakak kenapa?." Pertanyaan Yer hanya ditanggapi cengiran oleh Jungkook yang sesekali melirik ke arah penjual es krim.

"Kakak ingin beli es krim lagi?." Jungkook menggeleng dan mengajak Yerim untuk segera pulang saat tak menemukan sosok Eunha di sekitarnya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling lagi." Ujar Jungkook tak menyadari ada beberapa mata yang menangkap pergerakannya bersama Yerim.

TBC

A/n: hehe peringatan saya mulai dari sini. Jangan bunuh saya ntar ya hehehe


	8. 07

Assumed (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Drama-Romance

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yerim

Other cast: Kim Mingyu, Bambam, Kim Yugyeom, Jung Jaehyun

Jungkook, Yeri, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Mingyu dan Bambam sedang menatap Jungkook dengan seringai menyebalkan tercetak di wajah keduanya. Saat ini mereka berlima sedang duduk di luar kelas Yugyeom sembari menunggu jam masuk. Jungkook melempar tatapn bertanya kepada Yugyeom dan Jaehyun perihal kelakuan absurd dua sohib absurdnya itu. Namun Jungkook hanya mendapat gendikan bahu sebagai jawabannya.

"Siapa dia Kook?." Jungkook hanya mampu merespon dengan tatapan tak paham.

"Halah, tak usah pura-pura bodoh pada kami. Kami sudah tahu semuanya." Jungkook semakin tak paham dengan perkataan Mingyu.

"Kau kemarin berkencan bukan?." Sang tertuduh membulatkan matanya.

"Kau bahkan makan es krim berdua dengan gadis itu di taman dekat rumahmu." Jungkook menyemburkan soda yang tengah diminumnya ke arah Bambam yang menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Astaga. Menjijikkan." Mingyu menggeser duduknya dari Bambam, sementara Yugyeom dan Jaehyun tergelak. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga dua sohib absurdnya ini tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu Yerim.

"Hey, memangnya siapa dia Kook?." Kali ini Yugyeom yang bersuara dan diangguki oleh Jaehyun. Mereka juga cukup penasaran dengan siapa sahabatnya ini berkencan rahasia kemarin.

"Iya, siapa dia? Sayang sekali aku dan Bambam hanya melihatnya dari belakang kemarin." Untuk sesaat Jungkook merasa bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi jika kuperhatikan kemarin gadis itu memakai seragam sekolah ini." Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Aku juga merasa familiar dengan gadis itu. Seperti sering melihatnya." Jungkook semakin gugup. Pasalnya Yerim berada di _club_ yang sama dengan Bambam, bukan hal tidak mungkin Bambam menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah Yerim.

Risih dan cemas dengan pertanyaan bertubi sahabat-sahabatnya, bahkan Jaehyun dan Yugyeom yang biasanya tampak kalem, membuat Jungkook mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya sambil berkata dengan nada mengancam.

"Berhenti bertanya atau ku sembur kalian berempat."

Sayang sekali, bukannya takut keempat orang dihadapannya justru tergelak melihat raut panik di wajah Jungkook.

...

Jungkook mencoba menghindari pertanyaan keempat sahabatnya itu seharian. Dia bahkan rela mendekam di perpustakaan dan melewatkan makan siang demi tidak mendapatkan seringai jahil khususnya dari Mingyu dan Bambam. Dan entah untung atau sialnya, Jungkook justru bertemu Yerim.

"Kak Jungkook? Sedang apa di sana?." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Pasalnya Yerim menemukan Jungkook sedang berjongkok di dekat meja di pojokan perpustakaan.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari buku."

"Di kolong meja?." Yerim terkekeh pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Jungkook yang kelabakan memberikan alasan.

Yerim mendudukkan dirinya lalu menepuk kursi di sampingnya. Yerim mengeluarkan novel yang dibelinya kemarin. Jungkook tiba-tiba teringat dengan empat sahabatnya dan kembali panik. Yerim yang menyadari hal itu segera bertanya.

"Kenapa kak?."

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya-."

Krucuuuk

Yerim tersenyum seraya berujar "Kau lapar?." yang mendapat anggukan dari Jungkook. Diam-diam Yerim mengeluarkan sebungkus roti dari saku roknya dan memberikannya kepada Jungkook. Roti itu adalah roti yang sama yang diberikan Yugyeom waktu itu.

"Makanlah. Tapi jangan berisik. Di perpustakaan sebenarnya dilarang untuk makan." Yerim berbisik sambil memasang cengirannya. Sentara Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk kaku karena Yerim berada cukup dekat dengannya.

TBC

A/n: habis gini kelar nih, kurang 2/3 chap lagi. Karena mau kelar, gantian sama story sebelah ya Not a Bad Girl sama Game hehehe *promosi terselubung*


	9. 08

Assumed (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Drama-Romance

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yerim

Other cast: Kim Mingyu, Bambam, Kim Yugyeom, Jung Jaehyun

Jungkook, Yeri, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Jungkook, Yugyeom, Jaehyun, Mingyu, dan Bambam sedang berada di gedung olahraga sekolah mereka. Kelimanya baru saja bertanding basket. Tiga lawan dua, namun tetap saja Yugyeom dan Jaehyun berhasil memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Hey Kook. Kau masih tidak mau mengatakan siapa gadis itu?." Mingyu membuka percakapan setelah meneguk air mineral yang mereka beli sebelum bermain basket.

Jungkook mendengya. Perkiraannya bahwa dua hari cukup untuk menghilangkan topik kencan rahasianya dari pikiran empat sohibnya ini ternyata salah. Buktinya setelah Mingyu bertanya, ketiga orang lainnya pun menatap Jungkook antusias.

"Kalau kau tak mau memberitahu kami, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membongkarnya." Tiga orang itu segera menatap Bambam penuh minat. Sementara Jungkook kembali panik.

"Bongkar Bam." Mingyu adalah pihak yang paling bersemangat. Dengan cekatan, pemuda berkulit tan itu memegangi Jungkook yang hendak membungkam Bambam. Dengan senyum miring dan tatapan jahil Bambam mulai bersuara.

"Gadis itu adalah..."

"...Yerim." Satu kata yang berhasil membuat Jungkook lemas.

"Yerim? Kim Yerim dari kelas 10-1?." Yugyeom memastikan.

"Ya. Tidak ada Yerim lain di sekolah ini kan? Aku yakin gadis itu Yerim. Hanya dia yang pergi ke sekolah dengan membawa tas bergambar ular piton kuning mencolok."

Mingyu dan Jaehyun saling pandang. Mereka tak terlalu mengenal adik kelas mereka. Sedangkan Yugyeom terus menerus meneror Jungkook yang sudah lemas dan Bambam dengan pertanyaan 'Benarkah Kook?.', 'Kau yakin Bam?.', 'Kau sungguh berkencan dengan Yerim?.' dan sebagainya.

"Aku yakin Gyeom. Lagipula dua hari yang lalu saat kita kehilangan jejak Jungkook, aku melihatnya berada di sudut perpustakaan bersama Yerim."

"Waaah." Mingyu hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu berulang-ulang. Sedangkan Jaehyun masih kebingungan karena benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa tentang Yerim.

"Aku juga pernah melihat mereka menaiki bis bersama. Kurasa mereka dekat karena rumah mereka searah."

"Apa itu benar-." Pertanyaan Yugyeom tak mampu terselesaikan karena Jungkook sudah memotongnya.

"Ck! Aku tidak beekencan dengan siapapun. Kami hanya searah. Dan untuk masalah peegi ke taman waktu itu aku hanya memanfaatkan Yerim."

"Maksudmu?." Nada suara Yugyeom terdengar tak menyenangkan, namun sepertinya Jungkook tak menyadarinya karena dia segera melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil memasang senyum miring.

"Aku membawanya ke taman di dekat rumahku untuk membuat Eunha cemburu. Dan untunglah saat itu Eunha sedang keluar dengan temannya. Jadi rencanaku-."

Yugyeom bangkit untuk mencengkram kaos Jungkook. Bambam mulai panik, begitu juga Mingyu dan Jaehyun sekalipun mereka tak tahu apapun. Saat kepalan tangan Yugyeom hampir terangkat, suara bola-bola yang terjatuh memgalihkan perhatian kelimanya. Jungkook, Yugyeom dan Bambam membelalak saat mengetahui sosok yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"YERIM!?."

TBC

A/n: hayoloh Kook:((( gimana nih Kook:((( gimana oyyy ini jadinya? Bingung saya:((( udah lama gak up malah absurd:(((


	10. 09

Assumed (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Drama-Romance

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yerim

Other cast: Kim Mingyu, Bambam, Kim Yugyeom, Jung Jaehyun

Jungkook, Yeri, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Jungkook terpaku di tempatnya setelah Yerim, Yugyeom, dan Bambam menghilang. Tersisa Mingyu dan Jaehyun yang sejujurnya tak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Yang mereka ketahui hanya seorang gadis, yang mereka yakini adalah Yerim, tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah terkejut hingga menjatuhkan beberapa bola di ruangan tersebut. Kejadian setelahnya adalah gadis itu bergegas pergi setelah meminta maaf karena mengganggu di susul oleh Yugyeom yang berlalu setelah meninju tembok di belakang tubuh Jungkook dan Bambam yang mengikuti Yugyeom setelah mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Jungkook tak mampu berkata lagi.

 _Yerim adalah adik sepupu Yugyeom, Kook._

"Kurasa kau dalam masalah Kook." Jaehyun segera menyenggol Mingyu yang mulutnya tak pernah bisa dikontrol.

"Mingyu benar, Jae. Aku dalam masalah besar." Jungkook tersenyum miris. Persahabatannya dengan Yugyeom bisa saja berakhir saat ini juga. Belum lagi tentang Yerim.

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalahnya muncul saat melihat Yerim segera berbalik dan pergi tanpa mau memandangnya lagi. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya tersiksa kala itu. Tubuh Jungkook melemas dan jatuh terduduk di hadapan Mingyu dan Jaehyun.

...

Keesokan paginya adalah waktu yang ditunggu Jungkook. Saat Yerim menaiki bus yang juga ditumpanginya senyum Jungkook mengembang. Sayangnya senyum itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Karena Yerim memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di deretan kursi depan, menjauhi tempat Jungkook berada. Teramat jauh rasanya.

Hingga Jungkook kembali merasakan sesak menghimpit dadanya.

Seolah belum usai sampai di sana. Yerim sama sekali tak bisa ditemukan oleh Jungkook. Perjalanan pulang mereka pun dihabiskan dalam keheningan. Yerim sibuk mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela, sementara Jungkook sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

'Jadi seperti ini rasanya saat aku mengacuhkanmu.' Batin Jungkook miris.

Bukan hanya Yerim, Yugyeom juga tak jauh berbeda. Pemuda itu memang masih dapat ditemui oleh Jungkook. Namun, Yugyeom bersikap seolah dia tak menganggap kehadiran Jungkook.

Jam makan siang belum usai, tapi Yugyeom sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan mereka. Saat Jungkook hendak mengejar Yugyeom, tangan Bambam menghalanginya. Pemuda itu lalu meminta Jaehyun untuk menyusul Yugyeom.

"Kita harus bicara, Kook." Dan tanpa persetujuan Jungkook, Bambam segera menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang melongo tak paham.

"H-hey. Kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian!?."

...

Bambam melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dagunya menunjuk Jungkook dengan tatapan tajam. Jika dalam situasi normal, Jungkook akan memiting leher Bambam sambil mengoceh tentang ekspresinya yang menggelikan. Tapi ini bukanlah situasi biasa. Bambam sedang serius dan Jungkook tahu apa yang diinginkan sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, Bam. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Bambam menghela nafas lelah. Jenius macam Jungkook bisa tiba-tiba menjadi idiot jika berhubungan dengan perasaan. Sejujurnya Bambam tahu benar apa yang membuat Jungkook menjadi uring-uringan. Bukan persahabatannya dengan Yugyeom, karena Bambam yakin Yugyeom hanya butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Ada orang lain yang membuat Jungkook menjadi mendung.

Kim Yerim.

"Kau menyukainya kan?."

"Huh?."

"Kau menyukainya, Kook. Kau menyukai Kim Yerim. Jika tidak, kau tidak akan begitu memikirkan apakah gadis itu terluka atau tidak karena ucapanmu."

"Itu karena dia-."

"Sepupu Yugyeom? Berhentilah bersembunyi dibalik fakta itu, Kook. Dengarkan kata hatimu."

Dan saat senyum Jungkook terkembang. Bambam turut tersenyum. Senang sahabatnya ini tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk memperbaiki situasi yang ada. Jungkook kemudian menepuk pundak Bambam.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa cerdas juga. Otakmu hari ini kau bawa rupanya."

Dan Jungkook berakhir dengan meringis kesakitan karena tulang keringnya ditendang sekuat tenaga oleh Bambam.

...

Yerim berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah, teman-temannya sudah menunggu di depan gerbang. Hari ini dia akan mengerjakan tugas kelompo dengan teman sekelasnya. Namun langkahnya berhenti saat melihat Jungkook berdiri satu meter di hadapannya. Jungkook menengadah saat merasa ada seseorang di hadapannya. Senyumnya terkembang saat mengetahui soaok itu adalah Yerim.

Gadis itu menghela nafas sebelum kembali berjalan. Senyum Jungkook masih terpatri di bibirnya. Begitu Yerim berada di hadapannya, Jungkook segera menghadang Yerim.

"Hai."

"Ada apa?." Nada yang berbeda menyapa indra pendengaran Jungkook.

'Apakah aku begitu menyakitimu?.' Senyum Jungkook berubah miris.

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas-."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku harus segera pergi." Jungkook cukup terkejut dengan nada dingin yang dilontarkan oleh Yerim. Namun kemudian Jungkook tersadar, ini adalah kesalahannya.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin ku katakan."

"Bukankah hari ini kau ada latihan Band? Pergilah sebelum pelatijmu mengomel." Yerim berujar ketus untuk kemudian melangkah melewati Jungkook.

"Aku menyukaimu Kim Yerim." Jungkook berujar tepat ditelinga Yerim dengan suara yang seolah memaksa gadis itu untuk berhenti.

Yerim terdiam di tempatnya beberapa saat. Jungkook menoleh untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Yerim. Gadis itu tampak tertegun. Dan entah ilusi atau kenyataan, Jungkook melihat ada segaris senyum tipis di bibir Yerim. Setelahnya Jungkook memberanikan untuk kembali menghadang Yerim.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku minta maaf atas ucapanku kemarin. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Aku hanya... aku..." Jungkook menunduk. "Aku bingung, Yer. Jadi bisakah-."

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Kook." Jungkook gagal menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yerim memandang Jungkook dengan datar, ditambah nada suara yang dingin membuat Jungkook kebingungan. Gadis itu lalu berjalan melewati Jungkook yang masih terpaku, kebingungan. Jungkook bahkan tak menyadari seringai yang terlukis di bibir Yerim beberapa detik yang lalu.

TBC

A/n: next chap ending ya. Udah bisa nebak endingnya gimana? Hehehe


	11. 10

Assumed (c) darkjune a.k.a Junee_Park

Drama-Romance

Teenager-Rated

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yerim

Other cast: Kim Mingyu, Bambam, Kim Yugyeom, Jung Jaehyun

Jungkook, Yeri, dan karakter lainnya milik Tuhan, keluarga, agensi, fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma punya alur cerita hehehe

...

Suara teriakan Mingyu dan Bambam menggema di setiap sudut kamar Bambam yang hari itu menjadi tempat Jungkook kabur setelah ditolak Yerim tiga hari yang lalu. Dua sohibnya itu sedang beradu kemampuan dalam menjalankan motor balap melalui _consol game_. Erangan kesal Bambam dan teriakan kemenangan Mingyu membuat Jungkook menoleh.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin ikut bermain, Kook?." Jungkook menggeleng lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk Bambam.

"Kau takut ku kalahkan ya?." Tendangan di paha Mingyu dari Jungkook cukup untuk membuat pemuda tan itu bungkam. Atau setidaknya hanya bergumam kesal tanpa berteriak.

"Dia hanya ditolak kan? Kenapa kelakuannya seperti gadis PMS?." Bambam terkekeh mendengar ocehan Mingyu. Sementara Jungkook memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Dia bahkan tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku." Jungkook menghela nafas panjang. Mingyu dan Bambam hanya mendengarkan tanpa bisa memberi saran. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook ditolak seseorang, jadi mereka hanya bisa mendengarkan keluh kesah Jungkook.

"Mungkin ini karma."

Suara celetukan seseorang membuat ketiganya menoleh. Jaehyun masuk ke kamar Bambam dengan senyum tipis. Dibelakangnya Yugyeom mengikuti dengan wajah datar.

"Itu sebenarnya Yugyeom yang ingin bicara." Jaehyun menunjuk Yugyeom yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajar Bambam.

"Kau punya cita-cita menjadi juru bicara, Jae?." Celetukan Mingyu berhasil mencairkan suasana yang sempat hening. Namun hanya sekejap, detik berlalu hening kembali menyergap.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai sepupuku, Kook?." Akhirnya Yugyeom bersuara.

Setelah Jungkook berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya, dia mengangguk mantap.

"Aku memberimu satu kesempatan lagi. Akan kuberitahu dimana Yerim sekarang. Tapi kalau kau menyakitinya lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu." Yugyeom menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook yang kini mengangguk tegas, menghadirkan senyum tipis di bibir Yugyeom.

Jaehyun, Mingyu, dan Bambam akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena ini berarti masalah antara mereka sudah berakhir. Tinggal masalah antara Jungkook dan Yerim yang harus di selesaikan

...

 _Yerim sedang di kafe dekat rumahnya. Dia akan bertemu dengan beberapa temannya._

Jungkook segera berlari setelah mendapat alamat kafe yang Yugyeom maksud. Meminjam sepeda motor milik Bambam dan pergi dengan secepat kilat.

 _Ku ingatkan sekali lagi, Kook. Jika kau melukai Yerim, aku yang akan menjadi alasan kau menginap di rumah sakit._

Jungkook berhenti di sebuah toko bunga saat mengingat perkataan Yugyeom. Dia merasa perlu meminta maaf sekali lagi pada Yerim. Dan menurutnya bunga bisa menjadi media sekaligus hadiah yang cocok untuk rencananya.

Beberapa tangkai mawar merah dan sebuah kartu ucapan yang berisi perasaan tulusnya sudah berada dalam genggaman. Jungkook baru saja turun dari motor saat melihat Dahyun bergegas memasuki kafe itu. Jungkook ingat, Dahyun adalah salah satu nama yang cukup sering disebut oleh Yerim, dia juga berada di dekat gerbang saat Yerim menolaknya tempo hari. Jungkook pun semakin yakim bahwa Yerim memang ada di tempat itu.

Jungkook menemukan Yerim bersama tiga gadis yang salah satunya adalah Dahyun. Senyum Jungkook terkembang. Langkahnya mantap menuju meja di sudut kafe itu. Tapi pemuda itu memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempat Yerim, karena sepertinya gadis itu punya perbincangan serius dengan teman-temannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku menang bukan?." Yerim memasang wajah angkuh yang masih terlihat oleh Jungkook dari sudut matanya.

"Kau hampir kalah, Yer." Gadis di samping kanannya mencibir.

"Hanya hampir, Lalisa. Pada akhirnya Jungkook mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku kan?." Lisa mendengus, mengeluarkan dompetnya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang ke meja, diikuti Dahyun yang ada di hadapan pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Padahal tinggal tiga hari saja. Kalau saja Jungkook tidak terburu-buru begitu, aku tidak akan kehilangan uangku." Seorang lagi yang berada di samping Dahyun menggerutu sambil menyerahkan uangnya.

"Berhentilah mengomel, Yein. Kau semakin menggemaskan." Yerim mencubit gemas pipi Yein yang segera ditepis oleh gadis itu.

Jungkook terpaku di tempatnya, suasana kafe yang tak terlalu ramai membuatnya mampu menangkap obrolan keempat gadis itu. Jungkook bukan pemuda bodoh nan polos. Dia sudah sangat paham apa yang keempat gadis itu bicarakan. Dia, Jeon Jungkook telah dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh mereka.

'Tapi karena apa?' Jungkook membatin. Tak menyadari kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya selama ini. Rasanya Jungkook ingin menghardik mereka sekarang juga.

"Ya. Tinggal tiga hari aku bisa menjadikan Yerim sebagai pelayanku selama seminggu. Tapi Jungkook dengan bodohnya menghancurkan khayalan bahagiaku."

Dahyun dan Yerim tergelak melihat Lisa dan Yein yang masih mencebikkan bibir mereka sebal. Berbeda dengan keduanya, Dahyun tak keberatan kehilangan beberapa won untuk Yerim. Karena dia lah yang merencanakan ide ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Kurasa dia benar-benar menyukaimu." Yein kembali berujar setelah menyesap minumannya. Yerim hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh.

"Anggap saja itu karma. Kau lupa berapa banyak gadis yang sudah dipermainkannya?." Dahyun yang menjawab. Ketiganya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan bagaimana dia menjadikan sepupuku bahan taruhannya setengah tahun yang lalu." Dahyun menambahkan.

"Dan jangan lupa gadis-gadis yang dijadikannya selingkuhan atau diselingkuhi olehnya." Lisa turut buka suara.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook membeku. Ingatannya berputar pada kenangan setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat dia dan Mingyu melakukan sebuah taruhan untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis dari sekolah sebelah. Jungkook memenangkannya dan menjadikan gadis itu kekasih selama satu minggu tanpa perasaan apapun demi gengsi atas Mingyu. Lalu memutuskannya secara sepihak dan bahkan tak menganggap hubungan mereka.

Jungkook tak tahu, keputusannya waktu itu akan berdampak besar pada kisahnya kini. Tubuhnya melemas, tangannya terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memilih keluar dari kafe itu, meninggalkan keempat gadis yang masih sibuk memperhatikan buku menu.

Bunga mawar di tangannya telah patah dan kartu ucapannya telah remuk karena remasan yang terlalu kuat beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun hatinya terasa lebih hancur lagi.

 _Mungkin ini karma._

 _Anggap saja itu karma._

Jungkook tersenyum getir saat ucapan Jaehyun dan Dahyun terlintas di kepalanya. Dengan langkah gontai pemuda itu berlalu, pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah membuang bunga, kartu ucapan, dan seluruh perasaannya pada Yerim.

FIN

A/n: panjang, tapi nyebelin. Iya saya tau kok. Tapi menurut saya ini yang terbaik, Jungkook perlu paham kesalahannya selama ini:((( saya suka JungRi kok, ending gini bukan berarti saya gak suka JungRi:((( btw, saya sayang Yerim, saya sayang Dahyun, saya sayang Lisa, saya sayang Yein kok, karena mereka jadi tokoh jahat bukan berarti saya gak suka sama mereka ya ehehe. Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin yaaa:"))) hehehe


End file.
